


Kink meme responses

by often_adamanta



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Insecurity, Kink Meme, M/M, Napping, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Reunion Sex, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I'm putting all my Steve/Tony kinkmeme responses. :D</p><p>Chapter 4 is new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Steve licks come off of Tony's arc reactor

Prompt for [](http://kattala.livejournal.com/profile)[**kattala**](http://kattala.livejournal.com/) at [](http://capkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**capkink**](http://capkink.livejournal.com/) : Porn. Steve licks come off of Tony's arc reactor. Originally posted [here](http://capkink.livejournal.com/1973.html?thread=1469109#t1798837).

Also, Darkesong was fabulous and drew a scene, and it's [here](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v283/darkesong/?action=view&current=tonyxsteve_02sm.png). Hnnng, just go look.

*

“Steve, Steve, I just, can you - _oh my god yes there_ ,” Tony whines, shoving himself down on two of Steve’s fingers as hard as he can.

Steve obligingly twists his fingers again, and Tony moans. “How did you get so good at that? It’s criminal.”

“You taught me,” Steve reminds him, pulling his fingers most of the way out and fucking up into him.

“I am, I am the best, god, I always said I was a genius,” Tony replies, the sentiment translating to actual self love as he begins to jerk himself off.

“Faster, Steve, faster would be better,” Tony says when Steve pauses, distracted by the sight of Tony’s hand on his dick.

“Did you just use a _Serenity_ quote during sex?” Steve asks even as he follows Tony’s instructions.

“Oh my god, you got it right. That is without doubt the sexiest thing you’ve ever done, and I am including that time you were completely naked except for your shield.”

Steve decides that Tony is way too coherent at the moment and leans down to lick across the delicate skin at the base of his balls. Tony yelps and then comes, muscles tightening around Steve’s fingers as his body jerks, striping his chest with come.

Steve frees his fingers carefully, looking up at the mess on Tony’s chest. It’s smeared across his arc reactor, which Steve always feels protective of despite Tony’s cavalier attitude.

He moves up, balancing over Tony with ease, and licks Tony’s come off the warm, glowing surface.

Tony’s expression is dazed and shocked when Steve glances up, and he can’t help but be smug about putting that expression on Tony’s face.

“I stand corrected,” Tony says, “ _That_ is the sexiest thing you’ve ever done. And I’m going to need you to fuck me now. Like right now.”

Steve runs the point of his tongue along the ridge where the reactor meets skin, grinning when Tony moans. “Yeah, okay,” he says and leans up for a kiss.


	2. In which Steve wears panties

Prompt for [](http://blue_jack.livejournal.com/profile)[**blue_jack**](http://blue_jack.livejournal.com/) at [](http://capkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**capkink**](http://capkink.livejournal.com/) : Steve in women's underwear. Sometimes he just likes to feel pretty. Originally posted [here](http://capkink.livejournal.com/1973.html?thread=1846197#t1866677).

*

“Steve,” Tony says fiercely, pushing him back inside his room and kicking the door shut. He crowds close, hands running over Steve’s shoulders and pushing up inside his shirt. He moves in and buries his face in Steve’s neck, breathing in deep. Steve grabs his hips, and then Tony’s talking, a steady stream against Steve skin, “There you are, missed you like crazy, you wouldn’t believe the kind of crap Pepper gave me, and you weren’t there which was awful, you’re coming with me next time, and you need to fuck me right now.”

Steve runs a hand up Tony’s body so that he can fist his fingers in Tony’s short hair and pull his head back for a kiss, cutting off the words with his lips. Tony makes a few muffled noises before his brain skips tracks, and then he’s kissing back enthusiastically.

Steve loses himself after that - he missed Tony, too - and doesn’t even notice Tony steering him until the edge of the bed is against his knees. He sits when Tony pushes down, only because Tony doesn’t stop kissing him. It’s not until Tony’s fingers are undoing his jeans that Steve’s brain catches up, panic making him sit up straight, but his protest is lost in the kiss. He grabs at Tony to push him away, but Tony’s fingers slip inside before he can stop it, and then Tony freezes.

Steve pulls away first, feeling his face blush violently when Tony’s eyes drop to the red satin panties visible between his fly. Tony rests his weight on one knee, staring, and Steve feels his stomach twist with fear. Tony’s an open-minded guy, but this is weird. Steve know it’s weird, he knows it, that’s why he’s never told anybody about this. His mind spins as he tries to think of something to say, some explanation, but his mouth is probably too dry to speak, and anyway, what would he even say?

Before he can do anything, Tony rests his face against the inside of Steve’s thigh and shakes his head, mumbling, “Jesus, I am too old to come in my pants.” He looks up again and touches the slick material stretched over Steve’s cock. “You didn’t put these on for me. I wasn’t supposed to be home for two days, this is just...” he trails off and Steve blushes even darker, if possible, but then Tony’s moving, tugging at Steve’s shirt, “Take it off,” he orders, “Take it off, I want to _see_ , c’mon.”

So Steve pulls his clothes off, feeling almost dizzy with relief, fingers clumsy. Finally he’s standing in just his tiny boy-cut panties in front of Tony, who is still fully dressed in one of his expensive suits.

“Oh god... _Steve_ ,” Tony says, voice low and reverent, “You’re _gorgeous_.”

And Steve can’t stop a full body shudder at that, because... yeah.

Tony, of course, notices. “You are,” he says immediately, “You are so pretty like this. Turn around, let me see you.” Steve does, and Tony’s hands are petting his ass. “Oh god, just when I think you can’t get any more mind blowing, seriously, you are killing me.” Tony turns him back around and kisses him. Tony usually takes his clothes off first, impatient, so it’s strange feeling all that fabric against his body. Tony is running his hands over Steve, pausing each time he hits the boundary between skin and satin, and it leaves Steve feeling like his skin is too hot and too tight.

“Tony,” Steve moans, and Tony steps away suddenly and starts stripping, Steve reeling at the sudden shift. “Is this the only pair?” Tony demands, pulling off his shoes, and all Steve can do is blush again, his voice deserting him again. “That’s a no,” Tony says gleefully, “You’re going to put on every pair so that I can see how pretty you are.”

The thought of dressing up and parading himself for Tony makes everything dim for a second. Tony pushes him down on the bed, naked against him, reaching over to get the lube. He squeezes some out and twists to prepare himself.

“Oh,” Steve breathes, and Tony smiles at him, dazzling, and says, “I meant it when I said I needed you to fuck me. And those are staying on.” True to his word, Tony frees just his cock from the elastic band, panties still mostly in place, and slicks him up. “Now c’mon,” Tony says, “Fuck me, beautiful.”

Steve shifts up, spreading Tony’s legs and setting between them to push inside, slow but insistent. Tony wraps around him, feeling the panties where they cling to Steve’s hips, making them both moan, and then Steve’s fucking him in earnest. He can never get enough of this, of Tony, and Steve feels the edge creeping up on him faster than usually, but he’s not surprised, given the sounds Tony is making, God, and the feel of the elastic tightening every time he thrusts, the satin sticky with sweat. Tony arches and comes, Steve’s name on his lips, and Steve falls after him.

When he’s aware again, he’s resting on Tony, who’s running one hand through Steve’s hair and drawing patterns on Steve’s panty-covered ass with the other. “Thank you,” Steve says quietly.

Tony kisses his forehead. “Believe me when I say, the pleasure was all mine. Actually, so are these. Mine, I mean. Next time I have to leave, I’m taking them with me. Orgasms aren’t as fun without you, but that will sure help. Also, you. I’m definitely keeping you, so you’re mine, and not just because of the surprising kinkiness. Although-”

“Shut up, Tony,” Steve says, starting to blush again. “I love you, too.”


	3. In which Steve is tiny

Prompt for Anon at [](http://capkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**capkink**](http://capkink.livejournal.com/) : Steve returns to his pre-serum self (temporarily) and Tony finds that he's still attracted to Steve. Mainly because now he's bigger and can do things he couldn't before, such as carry Steve around, make him sit on his lap, completely enveloping him in hugs, being able to completely cover Steve with his body during sex, etc. Steve pretends to be less than amused (but secretly likes it). Originally posted [here](http://capkink.livejournal.com/1973.html?thread=1742005#t2073525).

*

“Hey,” Tony says quietly. Steve doesn’t say anything, but Tony knows him, and he’s not asleep. Tony comes closer, ignoring how Steve’s tiny form curled up on the bed causes his heart to twist. “You okay?”

“I’m fine, Tony,” Steve says flatly. His voice hasn’t really changed, and Tony can’t help but be glad for the reminder that this is his Steve.

“You are fine,” Tony agrees, mouth running on autopilot.

“Don’t,” Steve warns him.

Tony sighs and climbs onto the bed. Steve tenses when Tony touches him but doesn’t push him away, and when Tony spoons up behind him, holding him close, Steve relaxes into it. “You know this is just temporary,” Tony says into the back of Steve’s head. He smells the same and fits easily into Tony’s arms, and yeah, Tony knows he’s a dick for perving on his obviously upset boyfriend, but it’s not like he can help himself. “Also, I keep telling you not to get into situations like this. Honestly, I have not hidden how bad I am at comforting people.”

“You’re doing pretty well at the moment,” Steve says, moving his hand to rest over Tony’s and letting him entwine their fingers. Steve’s hand is cold and thin, and Tony wants both to buy him mittens and have those fingers up his ass. Hell, he could probably take the whole hand without too much difficulty.

“Statistical outlier, probably, don’t trust it to be skill on my part,” Tony says, and Steve gives a huff that might be a laugh, and suddenly Tony wants to see his smile. “Hey, look at me.” He moves back just enough so that Steve can twist and look at him, smile traded for gentle confusion. “Hello,” Tony says and has to kiss him.

For a moment, it’s as if nothing has changed. Steve’s kiss is familiar, and when his lips open, he tastes the same. But then Steve is pushing at him, and for a second he has the heady realization that Steve isn’t strong enough to _make_ him move. Immediately he leans back, guilt and lust churning in his stomach.

“You don’t have to,” Steve says before Tony can apologize.

“I-What?” Tony asks, studying Steve’s face, but he can’t get anything from the small frown and averted eyes. “I really have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Pretend,” Steve says softly, “You don’t have to pretend.” That is so ludicrous that Tony honestly doesn’t know how to respond, and Steve continues, “I know I’m not very attractive like this. It’s okay.”

Tony can’t help it: he starts laughing. The honest sincerity in those words weighed against every dirty thought he’s had since entering the room is just too much.

Steve is scowling at him now, but that just sets him off further, and he hides his face against Steve’s thin shoulder as his body shakes with laughter.

“Sorry, sorry,” he gasps, finally managing to calm down enough to speak, “It’s just that, no, wait, here.” He moves their hands, still entwined, down to his crotch. “It’s pretty hard to pretend an erection,” he points out, and Steve’s eyes are huge in his face.

Tony grins and kisses Steve again, shifting so that he’s balanced over Steve, and he knows how it feels to be kissing into the mattress by a broad, heavy body, god does he, and he always wondered when he did this for Steve if the effect was the same. Now he knows, and the kiss is quickly turning dirty.

Steve breaks away, breathing hard, and Tony pulls on the shirt Steve’s wearing. It’s one of his, Tony realizes with another wave of lust, and kisses Steve’s collarbone. Steve gasps, arching, and Tony bears down with his weight, keeping Steve in place and giving him something to rub against, and Steve groans.

“Can’t believe you want...” Steve trails off. Tony rubs his hand over the hollow of Steve’s stomach and then moves down and cups Steve’s dick through his pants.

“Always,” Tony says. His voice is soft and muffled against Steve’s skin, but he thinks Steve gets the message anyway.


	4. In which there is cuddling

Prompt for Anon at [](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**avengerkink**](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/) : No sex, just some sweet, affectionate snuggling, comfort, and light kissing. Their relationship is all rainbows and puppies! Bring on the cavities, guys! Originally posted [here](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/3266.html?thread=999362#t999362).

*

Steve is stretched out on his back and reading, cozy on his favorite couch (it has just the right amount of squishiness) when Tony comes in. “Hey, there,” he says, but Tony doesn’t respond, just kind of drops on top of Steve. He moves his book in time to allow Tony’s head to settle on his chest. “Well, hello,” Steve tries again, amused, but he doesn’t mind, shifting slightly so that Tony settles more comfortably.

“Tired,” Tony says into Steve’s shirt, his face pressing into the soft fabric.

Steve rubs one hand back and forth along Tony’s spine so that he relaxes even further. “Maybe you wouldn’t be if you’d slept in the last 36 hours.”

Tony makes a low, disbelieving noise, but doesn’t argue. Steve moves his hand up to the base of Tony’s neck and rubs circles into his skin.

Tony is a warm, heavy pressure all along his body, and Steve will never say anything, but he loves it when Tony is like this, openly affectionate and not analyzing every small touch. Steve cards his fingers through Tony’s hair and gets a happy sigh in return.

“Are you falling asleep on me?” Steve asks, voice low.

“Nuh-uh,” Tony denies, but it’s obviously a lie, especially given the way his breathing becomes deep and even.

Steve cranes his head up to press a kiss to Tony’s forehead and then goes back to reading with a smile.


End file.
